Late 2010s Performances (Om)
Late 2010s Performances is a comprehensive list of performances by Om spanning from 2016 - 2019. The band had notably slowed their live activity due to each respective member being busy with other projects (Cisneros with Sleep and Amos with Grails) and working on new albums for their other bands. Following the band's performance at Muddy Roots Music Festival in 2018, Robert Aiki Aubrey Lowe has left the band with Tyler Trotter taking over his role on keyboards and guitar as of October that year. Dates *12 November 2016 - The Casbah, San Diego, CA (With M. Geddes Gengras, Daniel Higgs) *13 November 2016 - The Regent Theater, Los Angeles, CA (With M. Geddes Gengras, Daniel Higgs) *14 November 2016 - The Independent, San Francisco, CA (With M. Geddes Gengras, Daniel Higgs) *15 November 2016 - Starline Social Club, Oakland, CA (With M. Geddes Gengras, Daniel Higgs) *17 November 2016 - Mississippi Studios, Portland, OR (With M. Geddes Gengras, Daniel Higgs) *18 November 2016 - Neumo's, Seattle, WA (With M. Geddes Gengras, Daniel Higgs) *19 November 2016 - Rickshaw Theatre, Vancouver, BC (With M. Geddes Gengras, Daniel Higgs) *29 October 2017 - Ram's Head Live!, Baltimore, MD (Days of Darkness) *26 April 2018 - Sister Bar, Albuquerque, NM (With Six Organs of Admittance) *28 April 2018 - Mohawk, Austin, TX (Levitation Festival) *31 May 2018 - AWO-Gelände, Netphen, Germany (Freak Valley Festival) *2 June 2018 - Piraeus 117 Academy, Athens, Greece *1 September 2018 - June Bug Boogie Ranch, Cookeville, TN (Muddy Roots Music Festival) *6 October 2018 - Las Caballerizas, Huixquilucan, Mexico (Hipnosis Music Festival) *22 February 2019 - El Corazon, Seattle, WA (With Emel Mathlouthi) *23 February 2019 - The Shakedown, Bellingham, WA (With Emel Mathlouthi) *24 February 2019 - Wonder Ballroom, Portland, OR (With Emel Mathlouthi) *26 February 2019 - August Hall, San Fransisco, CA (With Emel Mathlouthi) *27 February 2019 - Rio Theatre, Santa Cruz, CA (With Emel Mathlouthi) *28 February 2019 - Regent Theater, Los Angeles, CA (With Emel Mathlouthi) *1 March 2019 - Pappy and Harriet's, Pioneertown, CA (With Emel Mathlouthi) *2 March 2019 - The Observatory, Santa Ana, CA (With Emel Mathlouthi) *3 March 2019 - Brick By Brick, San Diego, CA (With Emel Mathlouthi) *3 May 2019 - BBC Radio 1 at Maida Vale Studios, London, England *3 May 2019 - The Underworld, London, England (DesertFest London) *5 May 2019 - Arena Berlin, Berlin, Germany (DesertFest Berlin) *7 May 2019 - Kulturkirken Jakob, Oslo, Norway *8 May 2019 - Kulturkirken Jakob, Oslo, Norway *9 May 2019 - Slaktkyrkan, Stockholm, Sweden *15 May 2019 - The Nile, Mesa, AZ (With Wovenhand) *16 May 2019 - The Green Room, Flagstaff, AZ (With Wovenhand) *17 May 2019 - Rio Grande del Norte National Monument, Taos, NM (Monolith on The Mesa) *18 May 2019 - Mesa Theater, Grand Junction, CO (With Wovenhand) *19 May 2019 - Gothic Theater, Denver, CO (With Wovenhand) *26 July 2019 - Jubez, Karlsruhe, Germany *27 July 2019 - Tivoli - Pandora, Utrecht, Netherlands *28 July 2019 - FZW, Dortmund, Germany *30 July 2019 - Tower, Bremen, Germany (With THE BUG) *31 July 2019 - Pumpehuset, Copenhagen, Denmark (With THE BUG) *1 August 2019 - UT Connewitz, Leipzig, Germany (With THE BUG) *2 August 2019 - Off Festival, Katowice, Poland *3 August 2019 - Lake Stage at Nepomukteich, Waldhausen, Austria (Lake on Fire Festival) *4 August 2019 - Durer Kert, Budapest, Hungary (With THE BUG) *6 August 2019 - Bogen F, Zurich, Switzerland (With THE BUG) *7 August 2019 - Fortezza Vechia, Livomo, Italy (With THE BUG) *8 August 2019 - Magnolia, Milan, Italy *10 August 2019 - Sonic Blast Festival, Moledo, Portugal *12 August 2019 - Palp Festival, Valais, Switzerland *14 December 2019 - Pioneer Works, Brooklyn, NY Lineup *'Al Cisneros' - Bass, Vocals *'Emil Amos' - Drums *'Robert Aiki Aubrey Lowe' - Keyboards, Guitar, Vocals (2016 - September 2018) *'Tyler Trotter' - Keyboards, Synthesizers (October 2018 - 2019) Songs Performed NOTE: This is only a list of songs known to have been performed at these shows and not an exact setlist. *Intro *Gethsemene *State of Non-Return *Sinai *Cremation Ghat I *Cremation Ghat II *Meditation is The Practice of Death *Thebes *Bhima's Theme *Pilgrimage *Haqq Al-Yaqin References Category:Event Category:Tour Category:Om Category:Middle Eastern Folk Category:Experimental Category:Dub Category:Al Cisneros Category:Emil Amos Category:Tyler Trotter Category:Robert Aiki Aubrey Lowe